Severed Ties
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Nach 11 Jahren kehrt Sky in ihren Heimatort La Push zurück. Leider hat sie keine frohen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Eigentlich hat sie sich auf ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben eingestellt, doch woher sollte sie auch ahnen, dass die Vergangenheit sie früher oder später einholen würde? EC/OC
1. Prolog

**©Sunrisepainter**: Severed Ties

* * *

><p><span>Titel:<span> Severed Ties

Fandom: Twilight

Genre: Drama, Romanze

Autor: Sunrisepainter

Sprache: Deutsch

Raiting: K+ (16)

Inhaltsangabe: _Nach 11 Jahren kehrt Sky in ihren Heimatort La Push zurück. Leider hat sie keine frohen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Allerdings ist sie nun überaus endlich von ihrer alkoholabhängigen Mutter fort zukommen und ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Durch ihre Cousine, die mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter im Reservat wohnt, findet sie eine kleine Wohnung in Forks. Eigentlich hat sie sich auf ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben eingestellt, doch woher sollte sie auch ahnen, dass die Vergangenheit sie früher oder später einholen würde? EC/OC_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Severed Ties<strong>

Prolog

Er hatte das Mädchen schon bemerkt als sie am Flughafen in den Bus gestiegen war. Es lag allerdings daran, dass sie besonders auffiel, weil sie etwas anders aussah. Sie hatte schwarze, gewellte Haare und eine bronzefarbene Haut, die in der Sonne schillerte. Sie trug ein weißes Basecap, das sie fast bis zur Nase gezogen hatte, sodass man außer ihrem Mund den Rest ihres Gesichtes nicht sehen konnte. Sie war beunruhigend dünn und durch das viel zu große T – Shirt und die verschmutzte Jeans wirkte sie noch schmächtiger. Als Busfahrer hatte er schon viele Menschen kennen gelernt, aber für Jugendliche hatte er ein besonderes Herz. Besonders wenn sie so hilflos und kläglich wie dieses Mädchen wirkten.

Sie hatte bisher noch kein Wort von sich gegeben, sondern ihm nur wortlos das Geld für die Fahrkarte gereicht. Danach war sie im hinteren Teil des Busses verschwunden. Im Rückspiegel konnte er sehen wie ihr Kopf mit dem Rhythmus des fahrenden Busses wippte. Sie schlief.

Seine Route hatte er fast beendet und das Mädchen machte immer noch keine Anstalten auszusteigen. Fahrgäste stiegen ein und aus und sie schien davon nichts mitzubekommen.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl als sie zu wecken. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, berührte er ihre Schulter:

„Miss, hier ist Endstation. Sie müssen jetzt aussteigen."

Langsam hob sie den Kopf. Ihr Cap rutschte vom Kopf und entblößte ihre braunen, verschlafenden Augen. Sie war hübsch, wenn auch ein wenig hager. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und ihr Gesicht im Vergleich zum Rest ihrer Haut relativ blass.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Als sie merkte, dass sie ihr Cap verloren hatte, griff sie hastig danach und zog es sich über den Kopf als wolle sie nicht, dass man sie erkannte.

„Wir sind in der Nähe vom Highway 101, nicht weit vom Flughafen entfernt. Haben sie ihre Haltestelle verpasst? Wenn sie wollen können Sie mein Handy benutzten um jemanden anzurufen, der sie abholt", bot ihr der Busfahrer an.

„Nein, danke. Ich komme schon zurecht", meinte sie und packte ihren Rucksack.

„Wenn Sie meinen", der Busfahrer zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber wenn Sie Hunger haben: eine Straße weiter gibt es ein Diner. Es ist nicht zu teuer und das Essen ist gut. Die Besitzerin ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Sie hilft Ihnen sicher, wenn sie Probleme haben."

„Vielen Dank", murmelte das Mädchen und stolperte Hals über Kopf aus dem Bus als könnte sie gar nicht schnell genug von ihm weg kommen.

„Seltsames Mädchen", der Busfahrer kratzte sich besorgt am Kopf, „hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ende vom Prolog.<strong>_


	2. Kapitel I

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Severed Ties_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel I<strong>

Obwohl sie todmüde war, schaffte das Mädchen es irgendwie den Weg zum Reservat zu finden. Sie hatte lange kein Englisch mehr gesprochen, deswegen wagte sie es nicht jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen. Aber zum Glück schien in Amerika alles gut ausgeschildert zu sein. Unzählige Autos fuhren an ihr vorbei als sie die lange Straße am Waldrand entlang lief. Jemand hatte sie abholen wollen, aber leider hatte sie ihre Haltestelle verpasst.

Sie hatte weder eine Telefonnummer noch die Adresse von ihrer Cousine. Nur einen Anhaltspunkt gab es: La Push.

Dort war sie selbst groß geworden, aber sie hatte bereits alle Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit gelöscht, deshalb konnte sie sich kaum noch an diese Umgebung erinnern. Es gab diverse Gründe, warum sie sich nicht erinnern _wollte_. Seufzend schob sie ihr Cap weiter hinunter. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie das Reservat noch früh genug erreichte. Sie hatte keine Lust nach der lange Reise auch noch eine Nacht im Wald verbringen zu müssen. Alles, wonach sie sich jetzt sehnte war ein warmes Bett...

Als hinter ihr ein Auto hupte zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass es ein alter Truck war, der langsam neben ihr her fuhr. Meinte er sie?  
>Sicher, hier war ja sonst niemand. Als der Truck am Straßenrand anhielt, beschleunigte sie automatisch ihre Schritte. Hoffentlich war es keine verdächtige Person. Sie war hier mitten im Niemandsland, da hörte sie bestimmt keiner, wenn sie schrie.<p>

Ihre Cousine hatte sie gewarnt nicht alleine in dieser Gegend herum zu laufen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Als die Autotür ins Schloss fiel, rannte sie los. Dass sie dabei ihr Cap verlor, interessierte sie kein bisschen. Nur weg. Schnell weg.

Sie hörte wie sie von jemand verfolgt wurde. Es waren eindeutig schwere Männerschritte.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich weich an. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Aber was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie dem Fremden entkommen?

„Jamie? Du bist doch Jamie, oder?"

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Keuchend kam die Person näher. Sie hatte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt. Sie war immer noch viel zu geschockt.

„Hey", der Mann berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm. Sie zuckte zurück und stolperte über einen Ast. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch als sie mit ihrem Hinterteil auf dem Boden aufstieß.

„Hey, tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Ist alles in Ordnung?", der fremde Mann beugte sich besorgt über sie.

Er war muskulös und hatte eine ähnliche Hautfarbe wie sie selbst. Er musste also auch aus La Push stammen. Sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und einen

Drei – Tage – Bart. Alles im allen sah er nicht aus wie ein Massenmörder oder Vergewaltiger. Aber sie wusste, dass Äußerlichkeiten nichts über Menschen aussagten. Es gab viel zu viele schlechte Menschen auf der Welt.

„Hier, ich helfe dir wieder auf", er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie stieß sie grob weg und sprang von alleine auf die Beine.

„Wer sind Sie und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte sie scharf und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin Elan. Der Ehemann deiner Cousine Laura. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Jamie."

„Sky."  
>„Wie bitte?", fragte er verwirrt.<p>

„Mich nennen alle nur Sky", murmelte sie. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn nicht gleich erkannt hatte, denn immerhin kannte sie ihn schon seit ihrer Kindheit.

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken, Sky. Du bist nicht bei der Bushaltestelle gewesen, an der wir uns treffen sollten, deshalb habe ich überall nach dir gesucht. Zum Glück habe ich dich gefunden, denn sonst hätte deine Cousine sicher Hackfleisch aus mir gemacht", lachte er.

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht.

„Ah, ich will dich nicht nerven. Man sagst mir immer das ich viel rede, also sag mir Bescheid, wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst. Aber lassen wir das erst mal. Du bist sicher müde und möchtest so schnell wie möglich ins Bett. Das kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Am besten steigst du erst mal ins Auto. Hast du nichts anderes als diesen Rucksack?", etwas überrascht blickte er sich um.

„Nein", meinte sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg sie in das Auto und platzierte den Rucksack zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Du kannst dein Gepäck auch ruhig auf den Rücksitz werfen, wenn es dich stört", meinte Elan und setzte sich wieder ans Steuer.

„Es stört mich nicht", meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Verstehe", meinte der Mann und lachte wieder, „du bist keine große Rednerin. Dann ruhe dich lieber ein wenig aus. Bis zum Reservat dauert es noch zehn Minuten."

Auch wenn sie es im Moment nicht zugeben wollte, aber insgeheim war sie heilfroh, dass er sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte. Zu Fuß hätte sie es sicher nicht geschafft.

Es dauerte nicht mal ganz zehn Minuten bis sie das Schild mit der Aufschrift „La Push" erreichten. Man merkte, dass von hier an eine andere Welt begann. Die Häuser wirkten einfacher und ärmlicher. Weil es schon spät war, gab es kaum noch Leben auf der Straße. Ab und zu kamen sie an Jugendlichen vorbei, die mit Bierdosen und Zigaretten am Straßenrand lungerten. Manchmal lief ein Hund oder eine Katze über die Straße oder Familien saßen beisammen auf der Veranda um die abendliche Luft zu genießen bevor sie sich schlafen legten. Bei den Quileuten spielte das Familienleben eine wichtige Rolle.

„Im Moment leben hier um die 400 Menschen", erklärte Elan, „der Stamm wird immer kleiner. Viele finden hier in der Gegend keine Arbeit mehr und gehen in die großen Städte wie Seattle oder Olympia. Doch jeder kennt hier jeden, deshalb fühlt man sich wie in einer großen Familie. Aber das weißt du sicher alles noch, immerhin hast du hier auch mal gelebt."

„Nein, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern", murmelte sie, schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe.

Darauf erwiderte Elan nichts mehr, sondern schwieg für den Rest der Fahrt.

Elan, seine Ehefrau und deren junger Sohn Dillen wohnten in einem einfachen, gelblichen Holzhaus. Es sah aus wie ein typisches amerikanisches Haus, mit grünen Fensterläden und einer geräumigen Veranda, auf der Unmengen von Blumenkübeln standen. Da das Ende des Sommers bereits nahte, waren die meisten Pflanzen verdorrt oder verblüht.

Elan parkte den Truck auf dem Hof und die stiegen die Treppe zur Veranda hinauf. Eine laue Abendbrise wehte und brachte ein Windspiel im Türrahmen zum Klingen. An sich schien es eine sehr ruhige Gegend zu sein. Sky kannte das nicht. Sie hatte bisher in einer großen, europäischen Stadt gelebt, in der Lärm zum Alttag gehörte. Es würde schwer sein sich hier einzugewöhnen.

„Dillen schläft schon, also müssten wir ein wenig leiser sein", flüsterte Elan, nachdem er die Haustür geöffnet hatte.

Ein seltsamer Geruch von Braten, Obst und Oleander stieg ihnen in die Nase. Eine junge Frau mit Pferdeschwanz kam aus der Küche und lächelte als sie das Mädchen sah.

„Hallo Jamie, schön, dass wir uns endlich mal wieder sehen", sie umarmte Sky kurz und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

„Hast du den Flug gut überstanden, Jamie?", fragte sie besorgt. Sky nickte und war zu müde, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie doch lieber bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt wurde.

„Ich sehe schon", ihre Cousine lachte leise, „Jetlag. Es war ja auch ein langer Flug. Ich habe dir das Bett im Gästezimmer hergerichtet. Morgen können wir uns besser kennen lernen. Immerhin ist es schon fast acht Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Komm mit."

Dankbar trottete Sky mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten ihrer Cousine hinterher.

„Das Zimmer ist nicht gerade groß oder schön eingerichtet", gab Laura zu und deutete auf die hellblaue Tapete mit Bärchen, „eigentlich sollte das Zimmer für ein zweites Kind sein, aber..." sie beendete den Satz nicht und Sky hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis weiter nachzufragen.

„Fühl die ganz wie zu Hause und mach's dir bequem. Gute Nacht", die junge Frau schenkte ihr noch ein letztes Lächeln und schloss dann leise die Tür.

Sky warf ihren Rucksack unachtsam auf den Boden und ließ sich dann auf das Bett sinken. Es war weich und gemütlich. Sie schaffte es noch nicht einmal sich umzuziehen geschweige denn auch nur einen Gedanken an ihre neues bevorstehendes Leben zu vergeuden.

Es war jedenfalls das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass sie im Schlaf nicht von wilden, verwirrten Träumen heimgesucht wurde.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen fühlte sich das junge Mädchen immer noch ein wenig groggy, jedoch wollte sie nicht den gesamten Tag im Bett verbringen, deswegen spritzte sie sich im Bad ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und ging dann hinunter in die Küche, wo ihre Cousine schon das Frühstück vorbereitete. Es war gerade mal halb sechs.

„Ach Jamie, du bist schon auf? Konntest du nicht schlafen?", Laura klang wie eine besorgte Mutter.

„Doch, aber ich bin schon ausgeschlafen", erklärte Sky.

„Oh wie schön. Dann kannst du ja gleich etwas essen. Ich habe Pancakes gemacht. Das ist bestimmt etwas anderes als die europäische Küche, aber ich hoffe es schmeckt dir trotzdem", meinte die junge Frau und schob ihr einen Teller mit einem Berg von Pancakes mit Sirup zu.

Sky bedankte sich und setzte sich an den Tisch. Obwohl ihr Magen wie verrückt knurrte, schaffte sie gerade mal zwei. Aber sie schmeckten gut.

„Wo ist dein Mann?", fragte sie, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte.  
>„Oh, Elan steht vor allen anderen auf. Er arbeitet auf einer Farm, deswegen muss er früh aufstehen, um die Rinder zu versorgen."<p>

„Ach so."

Sky betrachtete ihre Cousine etwas genauer. Sie kannte das vertraute Gesicht sonst nur in Fotos. Laura war nicht gerade hübsch, aber sie hatte ein warmes, mütterliches Lächeln. Obwohl sie gerade mal dreizehn Jahre älter war als sie selbst, fühlte Sky sich bei ihr wirklich in Geborgenheit. Laura stellte keine unangenehmen Fragen (jedenfalls bis jetzt noch nicht) und schien sich auch sonst über den Besuch ihrer kleinen Cousine zu freuen.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr so nett ward mich zu euch einzuladen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr auf meinen Brief reagiert...", Sky wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Wir sind immer noch eine Familie. Es war keine Ursache, also muss es dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich kann verstehen, warum du von dort weg wolltest", sie machte eine kurze Pause und Sky wich ihrem Blick aus, „außerdem freut sich Dillen auch dich mal kennen zu lernen. Wir haben ja keine Verwandten mehr, die hier leben, deswegen war er gestern schon ganz aufgeregt."

„Wie alt ist er denn schon?", wollte Sky wissen. Sie war froh über ein anderes Thema reden zu können.

„Er ist jetzt schon sechs und besucht seit diesem Sommer die Schule. Er ist ein wirklich braver Junge und sehr hilfsbereit. Viele mögen ihn und manchmal kommt es mir so vor als wäre er schon um einiges älter", Laura begann zu strahlen. Sky fühlte einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Diesen Glanz und Stolz hatte sie noch nie bei ihrer eigenen Mutter gesehen.

„Aber du wirst ihn sicher noch selbst kennen lernen", Laura nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und setzte sich dem jungen Mädchen gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Und jetzt sag mal: Was hast du hier vor?"

Sky seufzte. Wirklich Gedanken hatte sie sich darüber nicht gemacht. Sie war froh gewesen endlich mal andere Luft einatmen zu können und der Ortswechsel erwies sich jetzt schon als erfolgreich.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Als erstes werde ich mir wohl einen Job und eine Wohnung suchen müssen. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht ewig hier bei euch bleiben."

„Darum mach dir mal keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie Laura, „wir haben dich gerne hier. Auch solange bis du auf eigenen Beinen stehen kannst. Außerdem bist du gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt, da hat man doch das ganze Leben noch vor sich."

Das erste Mal seit Wochen brachte Sky ein mattes Lächeln zustande. Ihre Cousine war wirklich großartig. Auch wenn sie sich seit acht Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, nahm man sie hier gleich als Familienmitglied auf.

„Erstmal habe ich noch etwas Geld, das ich mir von Freunden geliehen habe", erklärte Sky, „aber ich will so schnell wie möglich mein eigenes verdienen."

„Das verstehe ich natürlich", nickte Laura, „am besten guckst du mal in Forks. Das ist der nächste größte Ort hier und dort sucht man sicher irgendwen, der in Geschäften oder so aushilft."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr:

„Wenn du dich beeilst, dann schaffst du den Bus in einer Stunde noch. Die Bushaltestelle ist gleich die Straße rechts hinunter."

„Danke, dann mache ich mich gleich auf den Weg."

„Ich drücke dir auf jeden Fall beide Daumen, Jamie."

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Laura? Ich mag es nicht so gerne, wenn man mich Jamie nennt. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Kannst du mich stattdessen Sky nennen? Diesen Spitznamen haben mir meine Freunde verpasst."

„Es wird mir zwar schwer fallen, aber ich gebe mein bestes", die ältere Frau zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ja, es war wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen nach Amerika zu gehen.

Als Sky die staubige Straße zur Bushaltestelle entlanglief, kam sie sich furchtbar beobachtet vor. Sie stach zwar mit ihrem Aussehen nicht besonders hervor, aber man wusste sofort, dass sie nicht hier lebte. Ein fremdes Gesicht. Sie zog ihr Cap wieder tiefer ins Gesicht und hoffte, dass sie niemand ansprach.

Doch diesen Gefallen wollte man ihr natürlich nicht tun.

„Hey, du bist neu hier, oder? Brauchst du jemanden, der dir hier alles zeigt?", sprach sie ein gut gebauter junger Mann von der Seite an. Auf seinen Lippen saß ein schelmisches Grinsen.

„Kein Bedarf", murmelte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie kannte es von der Seite angesprochen zu werden, aber angenehm war es ihr nie.

„Hey, wieso denn nicht? Warte doch mal. Sag mir doch wenigstens wie du heißt oder wo du her kommst?", er packte sie am Arm, damit sie stehen blieb.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte sie und drehte sich wütend um sie um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es mindestens vier Jungen waren, die sie verfolgten. Sie schienen nicht älter als siebzehn zu sein und hatten alle ein anzügliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Sky wollte sich keine Minute länger mit diesen Gesindel abgeben.

„Du kommst aus einem anderen Land, oder? Ich steh auf Akzent", ein anderer Junge mit langen Haaren und Bartstoppeln zwinkerte ihr zu. Ihr wurde schlecht.

Wenn sie jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, dann wurde sie die Idioten eventuell nie wieder los.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich von der Seite blöd anmacht. Also lasst mich jetzt in Ruhe bevor ich meinen Bus verpasse", erklärte sie mit einem wütendem Unterton. Die jungen Männer begannen zu grölen:

„Ui hört, die Frau hat Biss!"

„Hey Baby, wenn du die Raubkatzennummer auch im Schlafzimmer abziehst, dann kannst du gerne mal vorbeikommen!"

Sky wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz. Waren die amerikanischen Männer alle so unverschämt?

Sie gab dem Jungen, der am nächsten zu ihr stand, einen kräftigen Stoß und nutzte die Gunst der Überraschung um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Allerdings schienen diese Jungen mehr als penetrant zu sein.

„Es, du spinnst ja wohl. Bist du 'ne Monsterbraut, oder was?", zeterte der Gestoßene und packte sie grob am Arm. Langsam wurde es ihr zu viel. Wenn sie eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn jemand sie einfach so anpackte.

„Ich hab schon mal gesagt ihr sollt mich nicht anfassen", sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, aber er war viel stärker als sie.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Puppe", er kam ihrem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe, „ich lass mich von einer Tussi nicht so anmachen. Egal wie hübsch sie sein mag. Und wenn ich will, dann kann ich auch ganz anders. Also sei vorsichtig, solange ich noch nette zu dir bin."

„Komm schon, Wesley, du hast doch nicht den Mumm dafür dich an einem Mädchen zu vergreifen", lachte eine neue Stimme, „oder hat dir deine Mommy nicht beigebracht, dass man keine Mädchen schlägt?"

Überrascht drehte sich der Junge, der anscheinend auf den Namen Wesley hörte, um und ließ dabei Sky los. Diese stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm.

„Ach Cameron und Ateara, ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass ihr das seid", feixte Wesley und warf den beiden Jungen, die zu der Gruppe hinzu gestoßen war, einen verachtenden Blick zu, „nur weil ihr zu den Auserwählten gehört, denkt ihr, ihr könntet euch überall einmischen."

„Hast du das gehört, Quil? Sie nennen uns neuerdings die Auserwählten", lachte einer der beiden Jungen. Doch auch der andere schmunzelte.

„So wie die das formulieren, klingt das fast so als wäre das etwas Schlechtes oder was meinst du, Jared?"

„Wesley hat Recht. Haltet euch bloß daraus", meinte ein anderer Junge.

„Aber wir haben doch noch gar nichts gesagt. Wir finden es nur höchst interessant, dass ihr schon so feige seid, dass ihr zu viert auf ein Mädchen losgehen müsst. Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, Wesley", der Junge, der den Namen Jared trug, schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge waren um einiges größer und muskulöser als die anderen Jungen. Sie trugen keine Shirts und Sky kam es so vor als wollten sie dadurch nochmal extra Eindruck mit ihren Oberkörpern schinden. Beide waren braun gebrannt und sahen ansonsten aus wie normale Quileute (mal abgesehen von der abnormalen Größe). Wobei Quil etwas kleiner war und Jared etwas stämmiger. Sie sahen aus als seien sie mindestens schon über zwanzig.

Wesley gab ein Schnauben von sich:

„Lasst uns verschwinden Junges bevor die beiden Möchtegern – Helden ihre tollen Freunde rufen. Ich habe keine Lust wieder Stress mit Sam zu kriegen."

„Und grüßt eure Mütter von uns. Die sollen besser darauf achten, wo ihr euch so früh am Morgen schon herum treibt!", brüllte Quil ihnen hinterher. Dafür bekam er den Mittelfinger zu sehen.

„Solche Idioten", schimpfte der andere Junge, der sich zuerst eingemischt hatte und warf dann Sky ein freundliches Lächeln zu, „macht dir nichts aus denen. Die geben gerne mal an, aber wenn man sie besser kennt, dann weiß man, dass sie nur bluffen."

„Danke", murmelte Sky und versuchte ihr Cap so zu drehen, dass die beiden ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnten.

„Kein Ding. Du bist sicher die Cousine von Laura, oder? Ich hab gehört wie sie sich mit meiner Mutter über dich unterhalten hat. Ich bin übrigens Jared Cameron. Ich wohne gleich in dem Haus neben deiner Cousine", meinte er fröhlich und reichte ihr die Hand. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer wirkte sie wie eine riesige Pranke. Außerdem war sie ungewöhnlich heiß.

„Sky", meinte sie bloß.

„Interessanter Name. Heißt du wirklich so? Ich bin im übrigens Quil. Quil Ateara", auch der andere Junge reichte ihr die Hand. Auch so heiß. Diese Jungen mussten wirklich eine unheimliche Körpertemperatur haben. Vielleicht war das etwas Erbliches.

„Es ist nur ein Spitzname", meinte sie.

„Ach so. Klingt aber auf jeden Fall cool", lachte Jared.  
>„Danke."<p>

„Freut uns auf jeden Fall dich kennen zu lernen. Wenn du magst, dann kannst du ruhig mal bei mir und meiner Mom vorbeikommen. Deine Cousine und Dillen sind öfters mal bei uns um zu essen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nochmal."

„Und sag uns auf jeden Fall Bescheid, wenn du nochmal unsere Hilfe brauchst", fügte Quil hinzu.

„Vielen Dank", bedankte sie sich ein zweites Mal. Obwohl diese beiden jungen Männer sehr nett zu sein schienen und nicht so aufdringlich, wollte sie auf keinen Fall nochmal ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen.

„Na ja, wir wollten dich nicht aufhalten. Du scheinst es eilig zu haben", Jared bemerkte ihre Ungeduld, „wir sehen uns dann"

„Ja, wir sehen uns", sie brachte noch ein letztes schwaches Lächeln zustande und lief dann eilig los, damit sie den Bus noch erwischte.

Sie würde sowieso nicht lange im Reservat bleiben, deswegen war es am besten keine Kontakte zu anderen zu knüpfen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie anderen ein wenig ruppig erschien.

Irgendwie hatte sie aber das Gefühl, dass sie Quil und Jared schon einmal gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich damals als sie noch hier gelebt hatte. Deswegen war es wahrscheinlich gerade gut, wenn sie die beiden nie wieder sah. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die beiden gerade etwas Ähnliches dachten.

„Hey Quil, kam sie dir nicht auch furchtbar bekannt vor?"

„Kann schon sein. Sie hat ja mal hier gelebt."

„Wir sind in dieselbe Grundschule gegangen, aber ich kann mich nur noch vage an diese Zeit erinnern. Seit ich diese Verwandlung durchgemacht habe, erscheint mir meine Kindheit wie eine verschwommene Erinnerung zu sein. So als ob es schon ewig her wäre."

„Mir geht es genauso, Jared. Leider konnten wir ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Ob sie es mit Absicht versteckt?"

„Vielleicht finden wir es irgendwann mal heraus. Meine Mom meinte jedenfalls, dass wir nett zu ihr sein sollen, weil sie es bisher nicht einfach im Leben hatte."

„Weißt du genaueres?"

„Leider nicht, aber wir werden es hoffentlich bald erfahren", Jared strich sich übers Haar und starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Sky gestanden hatte, „ich werde auf jeden Fall mal Kim fragen, ob sie sich an Lauras Cousine noch irgendwie erinnert. Immerhin kann sie sich an unsere Kindheit besser erinnern als wir."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ende von Kapitel I. <strong>_


	3. Kapitel II

**© Sunrisepainter**: _Severed Ties_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel II<strong>

Eine Stelle in Forks zu finden war viel schwieriger als ihre Cousine es vorausgesehen hatte. Entweder waren die angebotenen Jobs nicht für Schüler bzw. Mädchen geeignet oder die Bezahlung war ein Witz. Meistens reichte sie nicht mal um die Miete einer Wohnung davon zu bezahlen geschweige denn davon zu leben.

Sky konnte sowieso nicht gut mit Worten umgehen, dadurch konnte sie sich selbst nicht wirklich gut präsentieren. Sie war zu unsicher.

Gegen Mittag ließ sie sich am Straßenrand nieder und aß einen Hot Dog, den sie sich an einer kleiden Bude kaufte. Sie hatte gerade ihre zehnte Absage hinter sich. Eigentlich war es ihre elfte Anlaufstelle, aber das Casino war ihr von Anfang an suspekt vorgekommen, sodass sie gleich wieder auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht hat. Die Mutlosigkeit wuchs von Absage zu Absage.

Sie holte die Zeitung hervor, die sie bereits zu Anfang an einem Kiosk gekauft hatte.

Die Seite mit den Jobangeboten war voller Kreuze und Kreise. Sie überflog nochmal alle Anzeigen und nahm dann eine in Augenschein. Es waren nur noch zwei, die sie noch nicht versucht hatte. Die eine beschrieb einen Job als Kindermädchen und die andere die Suche nach einem Angestellten auf einer Bowlingbahn.

Sie war noch nie gut mit Kindern zurechtgekommen. Jedenfalls nicht mit denen, die sie bisher getroffen hatte. Aus diesem Grund strich sie die erste Anzeige gleich durch. Blieb also nur noch das Angebot auf einer Bowlingbahn zu arbeiten. Sky warf das Papier des Hot Dogs in einen Mülleimer und die Zeitung gleich hinterher. Die Adresse hatte sie sich gemerkt.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand sie eingeschüchtert vor dem Junior Chef und beantwortete ihm geduldig seine Fragen. Er war vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, übergewichtig und alles im allem ziemlich widerlich. Sie konnte sehen wie er mit seinen lüsternen Augen jeden Winkel ihres Körpers ins Visier nahm und fühlte sich immer kleiner und kleiner. Ob sie hier am richtigen Ort war?

„Nun... Miss...Miss...wie war nochmal Ihr Name?"

„Sky", sagte sie. Mehr brauchte er nicht über sie zu wissen. Sie wollte, dass so wenige Leute wie möglich ihren richtigen Namen wussten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn am liebsten ganz vergessen. Jedenfalls ihren Nachnamen.

„Also…Miss Sky...warum wollen Sie denn ausgerechnet für uns arbeiten?"

„Ich brauche das Geld", sagte Sky trocken. Sie hatte nicht vor ihn anzulügen. Das hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang getan. Besonders sich selbst.

Für einen Moment schien der junge Mann überrascht zu sein. Doch dann grinste er und zeigte ihr seine gelben Zähne:

„Wie ich sehe sind Sie sehr direkt. Das gefällt mir. Sie scheinen auch Köpfchen zu haben, dann brauch ich Ihnen nicht immer alles zweimal zu erklären. Ich hasse nichts mehr als mich wiederholen zu müssen."

„Und vor allem denkst du ich bin leicht zu haben", dachte Sky, aber lächelte ihn schüchtern an, während ihr ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich und holte ein Stück Papier aus der Schublade, „ich werde gleich einen Vertrag aufsetzen. Es gibt drei Grundregeln die sie sich merken müssen: Pünktlichkeit, Freundlichkeit und Bereitschaft. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sky nickte. Sie würde ihr bestes versuchen, auch wenn sie weiterhin Ausschau nach einem anderen Job suchen würde. Sie hatte nicht vor ihr Leben lang auf einer Bowlingbahn zu arbeiten.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen um genau acht Uhr. Sie dürfen gleich die Nachtschicht übernehmen. Ich freue mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit", er hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sky zögerte erst einen Moment, doch dann erwiderte sie sein Händeschütteln. Nass und warm. Ein weiterer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie war froh als sie das Büro endlich verlassen durfte.

Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war?

Doch sie konnte es sich nicht leisten Ansprüche zu stellen. Diese Bowlingbahn war ihre letzte Chance unabhängig zu sein. Und sie würde ja nicht mein ganzes Leben dort versauern. Wenn sie genug Geld verdient hatte, um einigermaßen davon leben zu können, dann würde sie sich schnellstmöglich einen anderen Job suchen. Damit beruhigte sie sich endlich.

Als sie zurück zum Haus ihrer Cousine kam, war diese gerade dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Ach Sky, du bist schon wieder zu Hause?", sie lächelte warm, „und hast du Arbeit gefunden?"

Sky nickte nur.

„Gut, könntest du mir dann vielleicht beim Essen machen helfen? Wir bekommen heute Abend Besuch von unseren Nachbarn..."

Das war es was Sky so an Laura liebte. Sie fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern akzeptierte ein einfaches Kopfnicken.

„Wer kommt denn?"

„Die Camerons und die Calls."

„Camron. Jared Cameron?", sie erinnerte sich nur schwach an den großen Jungen, den sie auf ihrem Weg zur Bushaltestelle getroffen hatte.

„Genau. Kennst du ihn noch? Ihr seid früher zusammen zur Schule gegangen", Laura blickte ihre kleine Cousine überrascht an. Waren Skys Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit zurückgekehrt?

„Nein, aber ich habe ihn heute Morgen kennen gelernt. Ihn und Quil Ateara."

„Ach, die beiden sind gute Freunde. Auch Embry Call und Jakob Black gehören zu ihnen. Sie waren alle mit dir in der Grundschule. Vielleicht..."

Sky wusste, was ihre Cousine damit bewirken wollte. Sie brauchte es nicht mal laut aussprechen. Es war das erste Mal seit sie in Amerika war, dass Sky den Anflug von Zorn verspürte. Deshalb antwortete sie Laura auch etwas bissiger als zu vor:

„Gib es einfach auf. Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Nicht mehr. Ich will ein neues Leben anfangen, kapiert?"

Laura seufzte als ihre kleine Cousine aus der Küchentür und die Treppe hinauf stampfte. Sie hörte eine Tür knallen und seufzte erneut. Sie wollte dem jüngeren Mädchen nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, dass sie so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz für sie darstellte.

Laura konnte verstehen warum Sky nicht in der Vergangenheit leben wollte. Sie war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch im Reservat, der Skys Gefühle nur ansatzweise erkannte. Vielleicht sogar der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Nicht mal ihrem Mann hatte sie von der tragischen Geschichte der jungen Jamie Carter erzählt. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass das Mädchen, welches sie seit einem Tag beherbergten, mehr Probleme hatte als es sich auf den ersten Blick vermuten ließ.

Laura hatte immer noch nicht die Hoffnung verloren, dass Jamie (in ihren Gedanken nannte sie ihre Cousine immer noch bei ihrem Geburtsnamen) sich ihr eines Tages anvertrauen würde. Natürlich nicht von heute auf morgen.

„Alles mit der Zeit", murmelte die junge Frau und begann Gemüse für das anstehende Essen zu zerkleinern.

Sky bereute es in der Zwischenzeit schon ihre Cousine so angemacht zu haben. Sie wusste, dass sie ein sehr hitziges Gemüt hatte, aber bisher hatte sie das nicht wirklich geschert. Es war ihre Art von Schutzwall, den sie sich aufgebaut hatte. Bisher hatte niemand außer Cédric es geschafft ihn zu durchbrechen. Cédric.

Sie verspürte einen stechenden in ihrer Brust. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging? Hatte er noch immer seinen Job im Club? Dachte er noch ab und zu an sie? Oder hatte er bereits ein anderes Mädchen gefunden, das ihn interessierte?

Der Abschied war ihr wahrlich nicht leicht gefallen. So sehr sie ihre Vergangenheit (die in Amerika als auch die in Frankreich) verabscheute, desto weniger wollte sie ihn gehen lassen. Vielleicht war es keine leidenschaftliche Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, aber es war doch etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft. Vertrauen. Zuneigung. Geborgenheit. Vielleicht auch ein wenig Abhängigkeit.

In Paris hatte es niemand anderen gegeben außer ihm. Er war ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Hatte ihr kleine Jobs verschafft (wenn auch nicht immer auf dem legalen Weg) und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für sie gehabt. Es war eben nicht nur eine reine körperliche Beziehung gewesen.

Cédric war der erste Junge, den sie geküsst hatte. Der erste Junge, dem sie alles gegeben hätte.

Einen Abschied hatte es nicht gegeben. Nachdem, was alles in den letzten paar Wochen passiert war, hatte sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

Außerdem war sie viel zu beschäftigt gewesen ihre Reise zu planen. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum ihre Erinnerung an Cedric so schmerzhaft waren. Erst kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte sie ihn von ihren Plänen erzählt. Er war natürlich überhaupt nicht erfreut gewesen. Hatte sie eine Verräterin genannt und ihr noch ein paar unschöne Wörter an den Kopf geworfen.

Sie hatte ihn angefleht mit ihr zu gehen. Auch Cédric hatte viele Probleme. Einige Jahre zuvor war er in einer Gang gewesen, die auch in der Drogenszene sehr bekannt war. Eines Tages sind er und ein paar Komplizen von der Polizei erwischt worden und zu vier Jahren Jugendstrafe verurteilt worden. Das war aber passiert bevor er Sky kennen gelernt hatte. Immer wieder hatte er versichert, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte und mit ihr eine neue Zukunft beginnen wollte, doch sie hatte immer geahnt, dass er immer noch seine Kontakte von früher pflegte. Er hatte allerdings nie etwas erzählt und sie hatte nie weiter nachgefragt. Solange er für sie da war, spielte es keine Rolle, was er tat und mit wem er noch zusammen war.

„Wenn du mit mir nach Amerika kommst, dann könntest du endgültig mit allem hier abschließen", hatte sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme ins Ohr geflüstert, nachdem er vor Wut ein Glas an die Wand geworfen hatte. Wenn er wütend war, dann war mit ihm nicht zu spaßen. Doch er hatte sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt.

„Verdammt, du weißt, dass das nicht geht", er hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet und ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster auf die belebte Straße geschaut, „ich kann nicht so einfach abhauen. Die Bullen haben immer noch eine Auge auf mich und was würde aus Renard und Loup werden?"

Renard und Loup waren gefährliche Freunde von Cédric und angeblich ebenfalls aus der Gang ausgetreten. Wenn die beiden involviert waren, dann hatte Sky keine Chance. Sie musste am Ende alleine nach Amerika reisen. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm geschrieben, aber er besaß weder eine feste Anschrift noch eine E – Mail – Adresse.

Die Dunkelheit war bereits über das Reservat eingebrochen als es leise an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. Sky warf einen Blick auf die Leuchtanzeige ihres Weckers. Es war bereits kurz vor halb acht. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag regungslos auf ihrem Bett vor sich hin sinniert hatte, aber sie hatte keine Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihrer Cousine. Doch es war nicht Laura, die schüchtern ins Zimmer trat, sondern der kleine Dillen.

„Ich soll von Mom fragen, ob du mit uns essen möchtest."

Eigentlich wollte Sky dieses Angebot ablehnen, aber es gab zwei Gründe, die sie dazu bewegten leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken: Zum einen knurrte in diesem Moment ihr Magen und zum anderen konnte man Dillen keinen Korb verpassen. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass Laura ihren Sohn absichtlich hoch geschickt hatte. Doch als sie sein strahlendes Gesicht sah, konnte sie ihrer Cousine nicht wirklich böse sein.  
>„Du musst den Kuchen zum Nachtisch probieren. Meine Mutter macht den besten Apfelkuchen der Welt", schwärmte er begeistert und lächelte. Laura hatte Recht gehabt. Dillen wirkte älter als er war.<p>

„Wenn du das sagst", lachte Sky und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter.

Im Wohnzimmer saß eine Frau und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Elan. Neben ihnen saß ein Junge, der Sky bekannt vorkam. Als er sie und Dillen sah strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Jared Cameron.

„Hallo, du bist also doch Jamie. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, aber es gibt hier nicht viele fremde Gesichter. Wir haben uns schon heute Morgen. getroffen. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hoffe die Typen haben dich nicht mehr belästigt."

„Welche Typen?", fragte Elan besorgt und auch die anderen Erwachsenen im Raum wirkten auf einmal sehr angespannt.

„Nur dieser Wesley und seine Gang. Eigentlich sind die nicht gefährlich, aber auf Dauer sehr nervig", Jared zuckte nur mit den Schultern und man konnte Elan erleichtert ausatmen hören.

„Trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein, Jamie. Wesley hat in La Push schon oft Ärger gemacht", meldete sich nun die fremde Frau zu Wort. Sie war etwas älter als Elan und Laura und auch ein wenig stämmiger. Sky wunderte es nicht mehr, dass hier jeder ihren alten Namen zu kennen schien. Doch die Frau lächelte sie so warm an, dass sie sich ihren bissigen Kommentar verkniff.

„Ja", sagte sie nur und lächelte schwach zurück, „aber alle nennen mich nur Sky."

„Sky? Klingt irgendwie cool", Jared grinste.

„Ich bin Janice Cameron", stellte sich die Frau jetzt vor und gab ihr die Hand, „du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Meinen Sohn Jared solltest du aber nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Auch wenn er irgendwo in sich drin ein gutes Herz versteckt, frag ich mich manchmal wo es geblieben ist."

Jared verdrehte die Augen, grinste Sky aber dann nur frech an:  
>„Kannst du dich eigentlich noch an unsere Grundschulzeit erinnern. Irgendwie hab ich das alles vergessen...haben wir uns manchmal mit anderen getroffen? Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir Kinder aus LaPush immer alle zusammen gehalten haben..."<p>

Sky's Körper wurde ganz steif und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, aber sie versuchte sich ihre Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen? Wie konnte er sie vergessen haben? Alle hatten gewusst wer sie war. Sie alle waren es gewesen. Sie alle hatte sie gehasst, gehänselt, tyrannisiert...

„Tut mir leid, ich kann mich auch an nichts mehr erinnern. Ich bin hier gerade mal zwei Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen, dann sind wir umgezogen", ihre Lächeln war mehr als gekünstelt, aber ihm schien es nicht aufzufallen.

„Na dann haben wir ja jetzt Zeit uns besser kennen zu lernen", er zwinkerte ihr zu und Sky kam es von Minute zu Minute mehr so vor als würde er sie verhöhnen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich lange hierbleiben werde", meinte sie eine Spur schärfer als sie geplant hatte. Jared und seine Mutter blickten sie ein wenig verdattert an. Zum Glück entging sie weiteren Fragen als Laura zum Essen bat.

„Sollten wir nicht noch auf die Calls warten?", fragte Janice Cameron.

„Leyla hat vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass sie heute nicht kommen können. Anscheinend geht es Embry heute nicht so gut. Der ärmste ist schon seit einigen Wochen am Kränkeln, dabei ist er doch so ein stattlicher junger Mann", erklärte Elan.

Sky bemerkte wie sich Jared und seine Mutter besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, so als wüssten sie mehr, aber sie sagten nichts. Diese Familie kam ihr immer seltsamer vor. Laura und Elan schienen den geheimen Blickaustausch der beiden nicht weiter bemerkt zu haben und redeten fröhlich von ihrem Sohn und anderen Dingen, die Sky nicht wirklich aufmerksam werden lassen.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust ein wenig mehr vom Reservat zu sehen?", fragte Jared sie nach dem Essen. Sky zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eigentlich wollte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf ihr Zimmer, aber sie wollte auch Laura und Elan nicht enttäuschten, also ging sie mit.

Jared zeigte ihr die Grundschule (die leider wieder böse Erinnerungen in ihr wachriefen), den kleinen Shop, in dem es kitschige Anhänger und Postkarten für Touristen zu kaufen gab, den Kinderspielplatz und letztendlich den Strand. Letzteres gefiel Sky wirklich am Besten. Sie war lange nicht mehr am Meer gewesen und atmete tief die frische Seeluft ein. Zum Glück regnete es an diesem Tag mal nicht und so konnte man es dort wirklich aushalten.

„Möchtest du auch ein Eis haben?", fragte Jared sie. Sie nickte und er joggte hinüber zu der kleinen Eisbude. Sky ließ sich währenddessen auf einem Felsen nieder und sah ein paar Kindern dabei zu wie sie Sandburgen bauten und im seichteren Wasser plantschten.

Früher als Kind hatte sie das auch oft mit ihren Freunden gemacht. Und mit ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater hatte sie immer im hohen Bogen in die Wellen geworfen oder war mit ihr auf dem Rücken durchs Wasser gelaufen, während ihre Mutter auf einer Decke saß und ihnen zu lachte. Damals war alles so perfekt und glücklich gewesen.

Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht an die Vergangenheit denken. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich La Push verlassen, bevor alle alten Wunden wieder aufbrachen.

„Ich hoffe du magst Vanille?", Jared hielt ihr eine Eistüte vor die Nase und unterbrach damit ihre dunklen Gedanken.

„Äh, ja, danke", sie nahm das Eis, aber machte keine Anstalten es zu essen. Unaufgefordert setzte er sich neben sie.

„Ich komme gerne hierher. Es ist immer so ruhig. Warst du in Frankreich oft dort?"

„Nein,eigentlich ist Paris nicht weit von der Küste entfernt, aber ich war gerade mal einmal mit meiner Schulklasse an der Côte d' Azur", sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf ein Kreuzverhör.

„Ich würde auch gerne mal nach Europa, aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Mutter das je zulassen würde", seufzte er und sie konnte so etwas wie Neid in seiner Stimme hören.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass sich deine Mutter so um dich kümmert", murmelte sie bedrückt.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts", er brauchte nicht alles über ihre Familienverhältnisse wissen, „gehst du auch im Reservat auf die High School?"

„Jupp, aber nächstes Jahr bin ich fertig, dann möchte ich aber trotzdem im Reservat arbeiten. Ich liebe das hier einfach alles", grinste er, „ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen wo anders zu leben, auch wenn ich gerne noch andere Orte auf der Welt kennenlernen würde. Was ist mit dir? Warum willst du so schnell wie möglich hier weg?"

„Ich habe einfach keine schönen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort", meinte sie nur ausweichend, „hey, können wir wieder zurückgehen? Mir wird gerade so ein bisschen kalt." Eigentlich stimmte das nicht, aber sie wollte einfach unangenehmen Fragen entgehen.

„Findest du? Na ja, ich kann das immer nicht so gut nachvollziehen. Ich friere selten."

„Sei froh darüber", meinte sie, „viele Leute würden dich darum beneiden."

„Und ich beneide normale Leute", murmelte er und sie konnte nicht so ganz verstehen, was er damit meinte. Doch genauso wie sie es guthieß, wenn sich die Leute aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus hielten, so tat sie es auch bei anderen. Jareds Handy klingelte und sein Blick würde auf einmal viel ernster und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie besorgter?

„Hey Sam, was ist passiert? Wirklich? Embry? Ja, ich komme sofort. Vielleicht hört er ja aucf mich..."

Als er wieder aufgelegt hatte, wandte er sich nervös an seine Begleitung:

„Tut mir leid, ich muss leider schnell weg. Ein Kumpel von mir ist in Schwierigkeiten."

„Geht es um diesen mysteriösen Embry Call, der krank ist?", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jared nickte:

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn du alleine zurückgehen musst? Du kannst dich doch noch an den Weg erinnern, oder?"

„Ja klar, kein Problem", sie lächelte das erste Mal von Herzen an diesem Abend.

„Danke, bis bald und sag meiner Mom, dass es länger werden könnte", er winkte und rannte dann mit einer Geschwindigkeit davon, sie ihr irgendwie nicht mehr menschlich erschien. Diese La Push – Jungen waren teilweise wirklich nicht von dieser Welt. Doch wenn er sich so um seine Freunde kümmerte, dann konnte er kein schlechter Mensch sein. Vielleicht war er wirklich nicht einer derjenigen gewesen, die sie damals in der Schule geärgert hatten. Etwas entspannter und ausgeglichener machte sie sich alleine auf den Rückweg, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden die Chance zu geben sie anzusprechen.

„Danke für das köstliche Essen", verabschiedete sich Jareds Mutter als es bereits stockduster draußen war, „und Entschuldigung, dass mein Sohn einfach verschwunden ist."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Janice. In dem Alter haben die Jungs eben ihre eigenen Probleme", lachte Elan, „besonders wenn man von jemanden wie Sam Urley gerufen wird."

„Ja, der Junge wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben", meinte auch die gutmütige Laura.

Sky hatte den Erwachsenen sofort von dem Anruf erzählt sobald sie wieder zu Hause gewesen war. Mrs. Cameron hatte das ganze viel lockerer hingenommen als sie gedachte hätte. Vielleicht waren auch die Erwachsenen in La Push ganz anders als andere.

„Ich hoffe wir werden uns nochmal sehen bevor du wieder abreist", Janice zog Sky einfach in eine Umarmung, so als ob sie sich schon ewig lange kennen würden. Das Mädchen war erst ein wenig überrumpelt und wagte es sich auch nicht gegen so viel Herzlichkeit zu protestieren. In Frankreich war es sowieso normal gewesen sich zu umarmen und zu küssen.

Auch wenn Sky es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte ihr der Abend mit den Camerons gefallen und so ging sie das erste Mal seit Monaten ohne dunkle Gedanken ins Bett.

Doch die Woche nach dieser angenehmen Abwechslung, brachte Sky wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Am Montag begann ihre Arbeit auf der Bowlingbahn und das war alles andere als ihr Traumjob. Zu ihrer Einarbeitung wurde sie wieder in das stickige Büro des Junior Chefs gerufen und dieser war aufdringlicher als zuvor. Wenn er etwas sagte, kam er ihrem Gesicht immer ganz nahe und er berührte sie auffällig oft an den Armen und Beinen.

Doch sie war so etwas schon von Cédrics Freunden gewohnt, sodass sie ihre Wut und ihren Ekel hinunter schluckte und einfach nur ihrer Arbeit nachging. Acht Stunden musste sie hinter dem Tresen schwitzen, gekünstelt Lächeln, sich von Jugendlichen anpöbeln lassen und jedes Mal das gleiche sagen:  
>„Willkommen bei <em>Ro<em>_ck__ 'n' Roll_. Welche Schuhgröße tragen Sie?"

Doch irgendwie überstand sie die Zeit, indem sie immer nur an ihre eigene Wohnung und an ihre Unabhängigkeit dachte.

Als sie zurück zum Haus ihrer Cousine kam war sie überrascht, dass Jared auf der Veranda hockte. Als er sie kommen sah, sprang er auf und lief winkend auf sie zu:

„Hey Sky, hattest du heute deinen ersten Arbeitstag? Wie war's?"

„Normal", sagte sie langsam und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch, „ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich nur dafür entschuldigen, dass ich letztens einfach gegangen bin ohne dich vernünftig zurückzubringen. Wir Quil – Jungen sind nämlich eigentlich Gentleman, weißt du", lachte er.  
>„Aha", meinte sie nur desinteressiert und klopfte an die Haustür.<p>

„Ach, ich hab Laura vorhin getroffen und sie meinte, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Sie hat mich gefragt ob du heute mit bei uns essen könntest. Dillen ist auch schon bei meiner Mutter. Sie passt manchmal auf ihn auf. Hast du Lust? Du könntest auch noch ein paar Freunde von mir kennen lernen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja doch noch an den ein oder anderen..."

Sky blickte nach oben zu ihrem dunklen Zimmerfenster. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie auf Laura oder Elan vor dem Haus warten müsste, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als das Angebot anzunehmen.

Bei den Camerons war schon einiges los. Während Dillen Janice beim Abendessen half, saß eine Gruppe Jungen ins Jareds Alter auf der Couch und spielte lautstark ein Videospiel. Als Jared mit ihr den Raum betrat, wurde dieses allerdings sofort uninteressant und alle stürmten los um den neuen Gast zu begrüßen. Einen kannte sie noch von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Jared. Es war Quil Ateara. Außerdem stellte sich ihr noch einer als Seth vor und ein anderer hieß Lucas. Auch sie waren ungewöhnlich groß und kräftig für ihr Alter.

„Jared hat erzählt, dass du aus Frankreich kommst. Muss echt cool da sein", meinte Seth mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist es dort trockener als hier", Sky zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, doch ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen, wenn sie an die Sommernächte mit Cédric an der Seine dachte.

„Und weißt du schon wo du als nächstes hin möchtest? Bleibst du im Reservat?"

„Wenn ich genug Geld zusammen habe, dann miete ich mir eine Wohnung in Forks und dann...keine Ahnung", sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Bisher hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken über ihre Zukunft gemacht. Ihre Gedanken waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen La Push so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen.

„Vielleicht gehe ich ja irgendwann nach Washington oder Seattle."

„Wow, es muss super sein frei zu sein und hingehen zu können wohin man möchte", staunte Lucas.

„Also mich würden hier keine zehn Pferde wegbekommen" erklärte Quil.

„Ja, ja", grinste Lucas, „dann könntest du ja auch deine Claire nicht mehr sehen."

Quils Augen begannen bei dem Namen „Claire" zu leuchten und Sky vermutete, dass es sich dabei um seine Freundin handelte.

„Aber Claire würde ihn auch nicht gehen lassen. Für ihre drei Jahre ist sie schon ganz schön stur. Du wirst später mal bestimmt unter ihrem Pantoffel stehen?", Seth krümmte sich vor Lachen.

„Willst du heute noch heile nach Hause kommen?", wütend packte Quil ihm am Schlafittchen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirkte auf einmal richtig bedrohlich.

„Hey Quil, beruhige dich. Seth hat es nicht so gemeint. Er ist nur eifersüchtig, weil er niemanden hat, um den er sich so kümmern kann wie du um Claire", mischte sich nun Jared ein, „außerdem müsst ihr eure Konflikte nicht vor unserem Besuch austragen." Seth machte auf einmal den Eindruck als hätte er etwas gesagt, was er vor Sky nicht hätte aussprechen dürfen.

„Kommt Jake auch noch?", wechselte Lucas das Thema, um die angespannte Stimmung zu überspielen.

„Vielleicht später. Ihr wisst ja, wo er immer ist", meinte Quil und die Jungen warfen sich wieder vielsagende Blicke zu. Sky fand sie von Minute zu Minute seltsamer und konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, worüber sie eigentlich sprachen.

„Jake ist gewissermaßen der Anführer unserer Clique", erklärte Jared als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte. Sie nickte nur und tat so als würde sie das Gespräch nicht weiter interessieren.

„Guck mal, Sky, das hab ich heute in der Schule zusammen gebastelt", stolz präsentierte Dillen ihr ein kleines Vogelhäuschen. Es war sehr schief und unsauber zusammengeklebt, aber die Farben waren sehr schön gewählt worden. Sky lächelte und strich ihm über den Kopf:

„Deine Mom und dein Dad freuen sich bestimmt darüber."

„Hängst du es mit mir morgen im Garten auf?"

„Natürlich. Gleich wenn ich von der Arbeit komme, okay?", sie war ein bisschen gerührt, dass er ausgerechnet ihre Hilfe haben wollte.

„Hey Dillen, bist du sicher, dass so etwas den Armen Vögeln zumuten willst?", fragte Jared lachen. Sky warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

„Du bist ein Idiot", meinte Dillen nur trocken. Die anderen fingen an zu lachen, aber Jared grinste nur. Auch er schien Dillen nicht böse sein zu können. Der Kleine wusste wirklich wie man andere um den kleinen Finger wickelte. Sky hätte es mal wieder nicht zugegeben, aber insgeheime gefiel ihr die ausgelassene Stimmung im Reservat. Hier wurde das Leben manchmal nicht allzu ernst genommen, wenn sie nicht nur diese schreckliche Erinnerung an diesen Ort gehabt hätte...

„Wie geht es eigentlich eurem Freund? Er hieß doch Embry oder?", fragte sie beim Essen ganz beiläufig. Sie konnte ihre Neugier in diesem Moment nicht verbergen. Diese Frage schien Quil so zu überraschen, dass er sich an seiner Suppe verschluckte. Seth klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und Lucas warf Jared einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu:

„Du hast ihr davon erzählt?"

„Sie war nun mal gerade da als Jake angerufen hatte. Außerdem ist ein kranker Freund nichts ungewöhnliches, oder?", Jareds Blick enthielt eine Warnung an die anderen, aber Sky lächelte er nur an, „ihm geht es immer noch nicht so gut. Seine Mutter ist letztes Jahr verstorben, deswegen wohnt er alleine und brauchte unsere Hilfe. Im Moment steht er noch unter Quarantäne."

„Ich werde morgen auch nochmal vorbeischauen und ihm etwas kochen", meinte Janice, „ihr habt euch darin ja als sehr ungeschickt erwiesen."

„Danke Mom", meinte Jared erleichtert.

„Was hat er denn für eine Krankheit?", fragte Dillen, den Mund voller Brot.

„Die Kinderfresser – Krankheit und heute Nacht kommt er und holt dich", Seth, der neben ihm saß begann ihn in die Seite zu zwicken, was Dillen zum Glucksen brachte.

Die anderen Jungen grinsten zwar ebenfalls, aber in ihren Augen konnte sie sehen, dass es wirklich etwas ernstes sein musste. Sie bereute es fast danach gefragt zu haben.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden Jared und seine Freunde um noch etwas zu unternehmen. Sie fragten Sky nicht ob sie mitkommen wollte und sie war eigentlich ganz froh darüber, auch wenn es sie ein wenig wunderte. Normalerweise wollte man sie immer überreden irgendwohin mitzukommen. Dillen hingegen war ein wenig beleidigt, dass sie ihn nicht mitnehmen wollten. Er hatte ihnen sogar den Weg versperrt und mit Jared und Quil ein Wortgefecht geführt, dass für sein Alter mal wieder beachtlich gewesen war. Aber dieses Mal hatten die Jungen seinem Charme widerstanden, deshalb hockte er jetzt mürrisch auf dem Sofa und guckte irgendeinen Cartoon.

Sky hingegen half Janice beim Abwasch. Sie wollte sich damit ein wenig für die Gastfreundschaft revanchieren.

„Gefällt es dir denn bisher bei Laura zu Hause?", fragte Mrs. Cameron nebenbei.

„Alle sind netter zu mir als ich es erwartet hätte", meinte Sky.

„Du hast es sicher nicht leicht im Leben gehabt, oder? Es ist wirklich bewundernswert, dass du trotzdem noch so stark und entschlossen wirkst."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sky so ein Kompliment bekam und sie wurde ein bisschen rot im Gesicht. Normalerweise bemitleideten sie die meisten Leute, die von ihren Schicksalsschlägen wussten.

„Das bin ich aber gar nicht. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo ich hin will", gab sie zu.

„Mach dir da keine Gedanken. Du bist noch jung und hast alle Zeit der Welt dich für einen Weg entscheiden. Doch du weißt, dass du hier immer Freunde haben wirst. Deine Cousine und Elan nehmen dich sicher immer gerne wieder bei sich auf und wenn Jared sich mit jemanden gut versteht, dann heißt das meistens, dass derjenige bereits zu seinen Freunden zählt."

Das machte Sky ein wenig nervös und glücklich zur selben Zeit. Sie wollte hier eigentlich keine freundschaftlichen Verbindungen eingehen, aber es freute sie wirklich, dass Mrs. Cameron so dachte. Sky mochte sie wirklich.

„Oh, vielleicht solltest du mit Dillen langsam nach Hause gehen. Laura macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen und der Kleine muss ins Bett", meinte Janice mit einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Muss ich gar nicht", murrte Dillen.

„Keine Widerrede, wir gehen jetzt", sagte Sky bestimmend. Dillen brummte zwar auf dem Rückweg immer noch vor sich hin, aber er sah ein, dass er keine Chance gegen die beiden Frauen hatte.

Kurz vor ihrem Haus, passierte dann etwas sehr ungewöhnliches. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt auf und stieß unsanft mit Sky zusammen, sodass dieses zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Sorry", brummte eine dunkle Stimme, die von einem Mann zu stammen schien. Doch ohne ihr wieder aufzuhelfen lief er einfach weiter.

„Was für ein Idiot", wütend blickte Dillen ihm hinterher, „bist du verletzt?"

„Nein", murmelte Sky und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: „Nur ein wenig verwirrt."

„Hier, ich helfe dir", der Junge reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr auf. Gedankenverloren klopfte sie sich den Staub von der Jeans. Irgendetwas war wirklich seltsam.

In dem Moment als die Person mit ihr zusammengestoßen war, hatte sie einen so heftigen Stromschlag bekommen wie noch nie zuvor. Für einen Moment war ihr sogar ganz schwarz vor Augen geworden. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Nein, das musste nur ein Zufall gewesen sein.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ende von Kapitel II.<em>**


End file.
